


If You Want A Driver

by Krytella



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the kink meme: "Dom!Uhura/sub!Kirk, Uhura gets tired or Kirk hitting on her and decides to teach him a lesson. Kirk's not really complaining (well, he might be whining for show, but he loves it really)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want A Driver

Nyota Uhura gets what she wants. Always has, sometimes without even trying. And right now she wants one Jim Kirk to get the hell away from her.

"You know what would look great on you?"

Nyota rolls her eyes. Kirk is one persistent asshole.

"Me."

"Is it possible for you to be more aggravating?" she demands, finally sinking low enough to acknowledge his presence next to her at the bar. The same bar as her. Again. This cannot be a coincidence. She considers just leaving, but she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of spoiling her night. He'll try to get her given name again, and he'll fail, as he has at every other attempt. She has to give him credit for tenacity, but that would be better applied to his studies, rather than harassing other cadets who really have better things to do.

"Will you let a man buy you a drink tonight, Cadet Uhura?"

He somehow manages to look both guileless and thoroughly dirty when he smiles.

He's persistent and honestly quite attractive, if he'd just keep his mouth shut. Frustratingly attractive. He's making it difficult to be single-minded about her resolution to get rid of him as usual. However annoying he usually is, by hitting on her he's put the next move in her hands. And the idea of control is tantalizing.

He probably wants it deep down.

It's been so long since she's made a man beg.

"Yes," she says coolly, making sure not to let her predatory smile show on her face.

Excuses fill her head. Now Nyota knows what she really wants. If she plays her cards right, she can thoroughly enjoy putting this brat in his place. Somewhere no woman has gone before, unfortunately for the overdeveloped Kirk ego.

"Knew you'd come around eventually."

"I finally came to my senses and realized all the fascinating stories I'd been missing about you and your favorite sheep."

"But you're such a better talker than Molly. And much less woolly, I suspect," he replies with a wink. "I don't know if I should have uttered her name in your presence, seeing as I know how lonely she must be, pining away for me back in Iowa."

Uhura knocks back her drink too fast.

"Cadet Kirk, you said once that I could handle you, and you were right. I'll take you home tonight if you agree to one thing. I'm the boss."

She's deploying her highest level of scorn, but Kirk seems unaffected. Bastard. She raises an eyebrow. He's silent, obviously confused at the idea that she might actually take him up on his offer. He's also the type to never back down, so she whispers, "Scared?" close to his ear.

There's that leer that's been tormenting her week in and week out. Let him think it's a victory. After all, it is. Just not his victory. But she hopes to make this night live on in his memory at least as long as hers.

==

Nyota brings him back to her place. Gaila's out tonight, but her roommate owes her at least a dozen nights with dates anyway. And there's certain... equipment... there that she'd like to make use of.

As soon as they're through the door, she kisses him hard, then flips him around and shoves him hard against the wall. He's much stronger than her, of course; he could resist if he wanted to, but it probably doesn't even occur to him. He's not expecting this. Her hands cover his, her hips thrust up to his pert ass, and she bites down hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, working her way high enough to leave a mark that won't be covered by his cadet's uniform tomorrow. There's the moan she's looking for, the signal that she's on the right track. She could smell the need on him from the beginning. The swagger just waiting to be taken out of his step. That brash attitude begging for punishment.

She bites and sucks, yanking his head back by the hair to expose more golden neck. Nyota is tingling and wet from even this much, from his body pliant under hers and his hot, unsteady breath. So she whips him around again and orders: "Strip."

He shimmies out of his clothes with efficient grace. One thing she can say for Kirk is that he'd probably win the Starfleet Academy male stripping contest hands down if there was such a thing. He surely knows he's desirable, but how often does he get a woman who will look at him simply as a body to enjoy? She wants to mark that body and hurt it and please it and own it. Nyota relishes looking him up and down, licking her lips and finally letting her smile go predatory. He's gorgeous, of course, all lean lines and hard muscle. But the tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body. His darts out to lick his bottom lip, pink and full of promise.

She walks over to the bed, shedding her confining panties from under her skirt as she goes. Sits on the edge, spreads her knees, pulls up her skirt. "Use that pretty mouth, Kirk," she orders. That mouth, which had been hanging open in shock or lust, snaps shut, and he drops to his knees. Yes, that's all this golden boy needs, a good firm hand. He licks around gently at first, exploring her with practiced ease. She did have her reasons for taking home a slut like Jim Kirk, and this is... a good benefit. Her heart is pounding. She grabs a handful of hair to guide him to the right speed and shoves his face harder into her.

"You're good at this, farm boy. Must have had lots of practice. In fact, I think your Iowa sheep must have really excellent taste," she taunts. "Gaila's already had you, fucktoy, but I think I could find a few other friends who would enjoy a test drive. We'd wear out your tongue so badly you couldn't speak. You'd be much more tolerable that way, you know?"

Nyota glimpses him sliding his hand stealthily between his own legs.

"Hands off yourself, Kirk. If you perform to my satisfaction here, I might want to use that cock later. Don't use it up, I want you hard and ready so I can ride you until you're sore, until you're begging me to let you come."

He moans in his throat as his tongue continues to flick over her clit. She feels herself getting closer. Suddenly she drags him up by the hair and pushes him down on the bed. She wants to enjoy every inch of him when she comes. The cuffs are in the bedside drawer and before he seems to realize he's been had they're on him and she flips the switch on the bedframe, silently  
anchoring them. The cuffs adhere to the bed with a soft click and pull Kirk's body taut like a stretching cat. She adds a strap to fasten his legs together just above the knees for added security and pauses to enjoy his delicious body.

She bends to kiss him again, then examines him, nude and utterly exposed. A few freckles dot his shoulders. She used to be fascinated with photos of redheaded and freckled movie stars, exotic to a Kenyan child. First she simply runs her hands lightly over him, exploring and torturing all in one. He's straining a little against the bondage and his cock is hard and leaking drips of precome onto his belly. She draws one up past his navel, then blows on it, laughing at his predicament when he shivers. The cuffs are strong. The bedframe is metal alloy and light, strong carbon composite. He won't be running any time soon.

There are still crescent marks from her teeth on his shoulders. He gasps when she runs her fingernails down his chest, so she does it again, harder and harder until angry red lines crisscross his torso and thighs. It's so easy to mark his pale skin. She digs in deeper and he's writhing in his bonds, twisting his hands against the thick cuffs and hissing through his teeth. The movement lets her feel the play of muscles with her fingertips. His skin is honey but underneath are quicksilver and steel, constantly in motion.

"Do you want me to stop?" she bends down to breathe hot in his ear.

"No," he responds faintly, almost below the normal volume range of human hearing. But Nyota has sharp ears.

"All tied up, nowhere to go," she continues. "Maybe I've changed my mind about this. Maybe I'm bored with you already. Maybe I'll just walk out the door and leave you here for Gaila to find. I wonder what sort of rumors she would start. Would probably just improve your reputation, so maybe I won't. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," with a little more strength, a touch of brash defiance.

"Say please."

He shakes his head stubbornly, pouting slightly. So he wants to put up more of a fight? Nyota bites each of his nipples in turn, rolling them between her teeth until they're impossibly hard little nubs. He cries out when she bites down on his hipbone, breathes "fuck!" when she licks up his scrotum to the base of his cock and stops there.

"Ready to ask like a good boy?"

She's hovering above his cock now, teasing with the heat radiating from her skin. He shakes his head again so she raises her hand and slaps him across the face. He gapes back, eyes suddenly wide in shock.

"Say it, slut, or I'll tease you until you can't think, until your cock is so hard it hurts, until you're willing to do anything if I'll have mercy and let you feel my cunt."

She can see desire warring on his face with self control. Nyota will strip away that control and leave him bare. She slaps again, harder, the sound loud in the small dorm room. Her handprint blooms red on his cheek. She strikes again. And again. With every bit of pain she doles out, his hips jerk up, trying to thrust into her. She's devouring him now, tasting the salt of his sweat as she bites and scratches wildly.

Finally he breaks. Whispers "please" with a guilty look sneaking across his face. She reaches back and touches a capsule to his cock to release the dermal barrier. Kirk gasps at the momentary coolness, then sighs as she slides down onto him. She bends over and kisses his cheek where she abused it, stroking his hair and whispering how good he feels, how it pleases her to use him. There's no place for guilt in this, not outside of the erotic humiliation of the moment. Kirk needs to understand.

Nyota starts to move faster, harder, enjoying the slap of flesh and Kirk's wanton abandon, beyond worry or care. "Please, yes, more" are tumbling freely out of his perfect lips, still red and swollen from his hard work pleasuring her. She feels him getting closer, but he won't be coming until she's thoroughly satisfied. She could watch him, feel him, all night, so she slows, tortures him with her hips moving in slow circles and his whole body tenses and reaches up to hers. She grinds her clit into his pelvic bone and then reaches down to finger it herself. The strap on his thighs is doing its job, making it impossible to get leverage to thrust into her deeply. He keeps his eyes shut, hiding from her in embarrassment again as she draws a litany of pleas from his swollen lips. The taste of power floods her mouth, bittersweet and intoxicating as the darkest chocolate.

"Fuck, please, fuck me harder," he pants out. Nyota has mercy. It feels so good, so she speeds up her motion on his cock and her fingers on her clit until she can't hold back any longer and she comes in pulsing waves around him with the sight of his arching back and straining muscles filling her eyes. As she's riding out the aftershocks he tenses even harder and shouts out his orgasm, body jerking as far as he's able.

When they both can breathe again, she kisses those sinful red lips, tasting her own musk and the salt of his blood where he's bitten them. Delicious. She gently climbs off and carefully detaches the cuffs, moves his cramped arms and legs carefully for him into a more relaxed position.

"Looks like you're the one with the talented tongue after all," she laughs.

"And you... talented... everything," he mumbles back, barely coherent.

==

"By the way, Cadet Uhura, I never did get that first name," he says through a leer.

"Let's keep it that way."

She winks at his mock injured look, shoving him out the door with a slap on the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a personal challenge that took me four months of waffling and a complete re-write to finally finish. The idea was to explore female domination and things that make it hot to me without feminizing Kirk or masculinizing Uhura. I hope I was a little successful, and I'm just so glad to get it finished that I'm posting it, flaws and all.


End file.
